


Tutoring

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, High School, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin tutors Arthur and Arthur stumbles over a complicated word





	Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, sorry.

"Merlin?" Arthur didn't look up from the book.

"Hm?" Merlin was underlining things in his script. He knew it took Arthur a while to read complex texts and before he got bored with this whole tutoring thing, he could as well do some of his own reading. He liked how their relationship had developped from barely liking each other to falling in love and wanting to spend every waking hour with the other. It was still important that Arthur's grades stayed up, so they hadn't given up the tutoring.

"What's a 'paradox'?" Arthur frowned.

"It would have been one if you hadn't asked what it meant." Merlin grinned.

"Huh?"

"Oh, come here." He reached for Arthur and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
